I Just Love You
by Letoh
Summary: How can Harry live with everything thats been going on, then he receives a letter from a long lost class mate, but who really is Laytah Mirone? R&R!!!!
1. Old Ornaments

I Just Love You Ch. 1 A/N: This si a really corny story, I don't think anyone will like it, I'm crap at writing but R&R anyways! ***************** Harry made his way down the stairs of number 4 Privet Drive to go and collect the morning mail. He sifted through the mail, not that he expected anything, but he hoped that the Dursleys would recieve a pikeof overdue bills, but no such luck. Invitation, invitation, junk mail, comunity notice and then the last letter came to Harry as quite a shock. It was for him! He hadn't received a letter through normal mail since his first letter from Hogwarts when he was 11, and now, in front of him, in a plain white envelope was a letter for him!  
  
He quickly stashed the letter in his pants, droped off the Dursleys mail on the table and made his way quickly up to his room.  
  
The letter looked normal enough, no traces of wizard magic or anything from that world. Harry ran his fingers over the flap of the opening and turned the envelope over in his hands. He wasn't dreaming, it was addressed to him. He read the return address.  
  
Laytah Mirone 8623 Dunnaburn St.  
  
"Laytah Mirone, sounds familliar." said Harry. He quickly opened the letter and withdrew the letter. It was witen on plain white paper and writen in plain black ink. It read:  
  
Dear Harry, You may not remember me, and I appologise that this has never gotten to you sooner, your aunt and uncle made sure of that. My name is Laytah Mirone, I went to primary school with you. I've been trying to contact you for the last 5 years, all prior attemps have failed. I've learned that you are attending a school for criminaly insane boys, but I refuse to beleive it! How can cut little Harry Potter, with the broken glasses and the messed up hair, be chriminaly insane! If you ever receive this letter, please contact me as soon as possible, just so I know that you are still alive! I'm so sorry that I never helped you in school, I was just so scared of Dudley, I am such a coward. I am so sorry, i hope that you have it in your heart to forgive me. I don't care if you remember me or not, I wouldn't expect you to, but to put my aching heart at rest please at least give me some sign of life. Love Laytah Mirone  
  
"She went to school with me, someone that actualy noticed me!" Harry ran over to his book shelf and pulled out his class book from Gr. 6 and scanned the names of his class. She was right beside his messy haired pickture, Laytah Mirone.  
  
She had shoulder length black hair that rested on her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes and a cute little smile. Harry rememberd her slightly, she was always quiet and he rememberred that she drew a lot.  
  
Harry opened his desk and got out a peice of parchment and his quill. He was just about to start writing when he rememberd, She wouldn't knoe about the wizarding world. So he made his way downstairs to search for some paper and an envelope.  
  
The Dursleys reluctantly gave him some paper and an old envelope. He rushed upstairs to write his letter.  
  
Dear Laytah, I remember you slightly from primary school but my memory is a bit blurry of those years. I am alive and well but I could be better. I am not going to the school you think I am despite what my cousin may say. I am really glad to know that somone actualy noticed me in school, I had the feeling everyone hated me because of Dudly. Thanks for your concern, Harry Potter  
  
Harry walked over to the sleeping Hedwig and pet her head lightly. She fluttered her eyes open and gave a light hoot. Harry tied his letter to her leg.  
  
"Send this to 8623 Dunnaburn St. but don't deliver it personaly, just put it in the mail slot." He pat her head and she took off.  
  
Harry sat down onto his bed and wondered what Laytah would look like. Would she be the same? Harry turned around and looked at his reflection. He looked at the picture of 11 year old Harry, then looked at 16 year old Harry. He had changed so much, he was no longer the skinniy little boy he used to be, he's grown up.  
  
He was tall now, with well defined muscles on his arms from playing Quiditch. His face was much like his fathers but a bit more defined and rougher. The only thing that remained the same, his messy black hair, his bright green eyes and his lightning bolt scar.  
  
He traced his finger allong the cursed scar, it always hurt a bit since Voldemort returned. Harry ponderd about why Laytah had been trying to contact him all this time and made his way downstairs.  
  
*3 Days Later*  
  
For the past few days Harry had been waiting for the post to arrive to see if Laytah would reply. The Dursleys seemed to suspect something but they left him alone for feat of their reputation and sanity. Today was the day. He grabed the letter and rushed upstairs before anyone could stop him.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is that boy up to?" said Vernon steamily as Harry ran upstairs.  
  
Harry tore open the envelope and withdrew the letter.  
  
Dear Harry, That Gody you're alive! I was really worried that something terrible might have happened! Well, I'm just glad you are ok. If it's alright, I'd like to see you again, I have somethig that I think might be yours and I hope that I might be able to return it. I do hope that your aunt and uncl let you go, I think that this is something that you'll find very important. You should contact me by telephone, it's much easyer. My number is 824-556- 1096. Love Laytah Mirone  
  
Harry took the letter and popped his head out of his bedroom door. He checked to see that everyone was downstairs eating breakfast and snuk into Dudleys room to use his telephone. He climbed over the messy pile of dirty clothes on the floor and picked up the telephone receiver to dial the number.  
  
He waited out a few rings and then he herd a voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" said a female voice on the other end.  
  
"Um.. Hi, is Laytah there?" asked Harry sheepishly.  
  
"This is her speaking." said the female voice. It was a nice voice, not to high but soothing to the ears. "Harry, is that you?"  
  
"Um..Ya, it's me. Uh, i got your letter, I'm really quite shoked that you acualy noticed me."  
  
"Well, I really need to see you, i have something that might be yours and I really think you should have it back. Are you free right now?"  
  
"Well ya, I suppose. Where do you wanna meet?"  
  
"Well, you still live at number 4 Privet Drive right? It's only a 5 minute walk from my house, if you're ready I'll be there. We can go to that new Caffé on Winch St."  
  
"Ok, I'll be waiting outside."  
  
"Alright see you in 5 minutes."  
  
"Bye." and he hung up the receiver.  
  
Laytah seemed to be a bit strange to Harry, it was almost like they had been best friends for years the way she had talked to him on the phone. He but on his pair on worn runners and headed for the front door.  
  
"Where are you off to boy?" asked Vernon.  
  
"Oh, um... Just going to go and die in a ditch, thats all." said Harry opening the door and slaming it behind him.  
  
It was a nice sunny day out but not too hot considering. Just as he steped out he saw a tall slender girl walk up to him. She had waivy black hair with purple streaks in it that rested on her shoulders and she had the most raidiant blue eyes he had ever seen. She was wearing a pale grey t-shirt and a summery white skirt. She looked like an angel to Harry. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?" she asked in her angelique voice.  
  
"Um, ya, sorry. Laytah, I had no idea what you might have looked like, you look great."  
  
"Thanks, and I could say the same about yourself. We've both changed a lot but you still have your cute messy hair and those bright green eyes. Oh yes, and that scar. Cut little Harry Potter is no longer a boy, but a man."  
  
Harry blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, um, the Caffé is only a few blocks away, shall we go?"  
  
They walked allong in silence until they enterd th small caffé. It reminded him of his date with Cho. He didn't want to remeber that, it was one of the worst eperiences in his life! They sat down at a table by the window and Laytah ordered two cups of coffe.  
  
"So, you said that you had something that might be mine?" said Harry reluctantly.  
  
"Oh, I just about forgot!" Laytah put her hands behind her neck and undid the clasp of a neclace. She pulled it out and handed it to Harry. It was a silver heat locket that had red swirls all over the edge. On the back it read: 'You are the only one I love.'  
  
"I stole it from Dudley in 6th grade before you left. He said it was yours but that your aunt and uncly had hid it from you and given it to him. It was the only thing I was brave enought to do, but I never got the chance to give it to you. It's quite a strange little locket though. You picture was in it and it seemed to age with you. And when I wore it I would sometimes give me strange feelings, like someone was in trouble or feeling an emotion."  
  
Harry opened the locket and saw his own face. It len faded into the silver and then Laytahs pretty face was in his place. Harry knew at once that this was a magical locket that was perhaps connected to him.  
  
"I don't ever recall this necklace..." but then it hit him, his mother Lilly was wearing it in her weding pictures. It was his mothers locket. "It was my mums..."  
  
"Really! Why would the Dursleys keep this from you then!"  
  
"Because they hate me, they hate what I am, what my parents..." he lat it slip. She didn't know about their world, could she keep it secret? Why was he being so open to her?  
  
"What? What do you mean Harry, what you are?"  
  
"Listen, can we go somewhere else and talk, I really don't want to discuss this here."  
  
"Well sure, um, there is a park down the road, will that be ok?"  
  
"Sure, just lets go."  
  
They rushed out of the shop and headed down to the deserted park. Harry leant agains a tree and turned around.  
  
"Harry, whats wrong?" asked Laytah.  
  
"I...I have to tell you something, but I don't know if I can."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone! Is there something wrong with the locket?" Laytah cam closer to him concerned that she might have done sonething wrong to upset Harry.  
  
"It sort of has to do with the locket. Laytah, I'm not like other people I'm...I'm...I'm a wizard."  
  
Laytah kind of stood there stuned for a second.  
  
"A...a...a..."  
  
"Please don't tell anyone! I'm not supposed to tell you! Please Laytah!"  
  
"Harry, your a Wizard. I don't know what to say..." "Don't say anything! I know if you think this is weird, you can leave, I know I'm a frea..." but before Harry could finish his lips were locked with Laytah's in a kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted like peaches. She kissed him for what seemed like hours then she pulled away.  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked it! It was stupid, I hate it, flame me, just give me reviews! 


	2. I Just Love You

A/N: I'm not really sure what's wrong with the 1st chapter, like with the quotation marks and the spelling, something is wrong with my other computer. I'll try and make this chapter a lot better, I know this story really sucks, but I try my best!  
  
Laytah met Harry's bright green eyes as she pulled away.  
  
"Ah! I am so sorry! God, why did I do that! I'll go, this wasn't a good idea. I'm so sorry Harry!" said Laytah Turing away to walk away.  
  
Harry barely had time to realizes what had happened when he had grabbed her hand and kissed her back. Why was he doing this? He didn't even know her and he was kissing this girl, this beautiful girl that acknowledged his existence to the world of muggles, this girl that had kept a precious secret from him safe, this girl that he knew nothing about but knew everything about her.  
  
"Laytah." he said softly in her ear.  
  
She had a small tear trickling down her face when he opened his eyes to look at her.  
  
"Harry. I.I.I've loved you since the first time I saw you and... I know about everything, everything about you, you from the Ordinary world and you from the Wizarding world. I know everything about how your parents really died and about Voldemort."  
  
"How do you..?"  
  
"No, I'm not a witch. It was the locket. I could see you through the locket, where you were, what you were, and I learned about your world. I probably seem like one of your fan girls stalking the famous Harry Potter."  
  
"No you don't, I don't have fan girls, I really don't have anyone but Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Because Sirius is gone.."  
  
This hit the spot. Harry had been depressed all summer from Sirius' death until he received his letter from Laytah and now she brings up the one thing that he has been trying to deny all summer.  
  
"I won't talk about it, but you should, don't hold it in, it's bad for you." She said in her calming voice. He seemed to want to talk about it now. He didn't want to talk to Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, but he did want to talk to Laytah because she had seen it all from his point of view, she would understand.  
  
"Harry, would you like to come over?"  
  
He game a silent nod and the walked over to her house. It was a small house of only one level. It was a simple looking place, mostly grays and whites made up the colors. There was a living room with a grey worn couch and a TV on a stand by the window. The kitchen was small an contained a small white table with 2 chairs. There was only 2 bedrooms and one bathroom. Harry stepped into her room which was totally different from the whole monotone house. It was painted a bright yellow orange and bordered with a red/maroon. She had a mattress with white sheets that served as a bed and she had candle stubs and flowers in the corners of the room. There was a stack of many books by the door and a drawing desk on the far wall by the window with pencil crayons and drawing pens scattered on it.  
  
Laytah beckoned him to come and sit on the bed and he did. They leaned back and flopped onto their backs giggling a bit.  
  
"Harry, tell me what you feel inside." She said in her soft voice.  
  
"I'm not really sure what I feel. It's almost like this numbing feeling, like I can't feel anymore. There was something taken out of me and now there is a big hole, but then I met you, something started up again, I feel different, and I'm not sure if I should."  
  
Laytah turned to he side to look at Harry. "What do you mean? I've filled the hole?"  
  
"No, it's still there, but it's smaller, like you filled it up a bit. I'm not sure, you make me feel different, like I've known you for a long time."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment and Laytah inched closer and they locked lips again. Harry could fell her warm breath on his face and her breast pushing up against him. He put his hands on her back. She pulled away slowly not wanting to part.  
  
Harry wanted her so badly, and he didn't even know why! He felt this big huge warmth inside him when he looked at Laytah and he wanted to hold her in his arms and caress her. He turned her over onto her back and was about to kiss her back when suddenly they heard voices outside the room.  
  
"LAYTAH! Where is the fucking girl! She is never here when we need her!" said the big bellowing voice.  
  
"Oh shite! Harry, you have to leave, it's my guardians! Go out the window! Hurry!" She ran over to the window and pushed him out.  
  
"I'll call you later! Now run!"  
  
Right at that moment a big husky man in a white stained undershirt and baggy old jeans walked in with a fat woman in a pink short dress that was way to small for her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? We called you and we see you gazing out a window! You are no use! Now, go and make the lunch!" He came over and grabbed her shoulder in a bone crunching grip. She winced at the pain, but didn't say a word. The woman slapped her across the face with a pudgy hand as she was dragged to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere not to far away, in a great big old house in the middle of no where, there is a meeting going on between Voldemort and the high Death Eaters.  
  
"My Lord, the girl has found Potter, should we take steps?" asked one of the Death Eaters. They were all sitting at a large long table with Voldemort at the head.  
  
"My Lord, you cannot seriously think that this muggle girl can jeopardize our plans, she has no power!" said another.  
  
"Silence Lucious! You have no concept of what magic this girl possesses! It is unlike our own, but as powerful, this situation cannot be taken lightly. Send a scout on watch, report anything suspicious. We cannot delay our plans any longer!" said Voldemort.  
  
Everyone cleared out of the room except Lucious and Voldemort.  
  
"My Lord, I donnot understand? How can she have magic but not live in our world?" said Lucious.  
  
"I would not expect you to understand. She possesses a very ancient type of magic that only few know of, it is magic ruled by nature. They are never of wizard blood, these mages, but they are the only defense against wizards Muggles have. Only one is born every century and luckily during my previous reign there was none, but now there is her. I fear that she may get too close to Potter, and that would be a very, very bad thing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry got home to find the Dursley's weren't there. He hopped Laytah was alright. He wondered weather he should tell Ron and Hermione about all that had happened.  
  
So much had happened all at once and Harry was still trying to straiten it our in his head. He felt that he felt different about Laytah then any other girl. It wasn't how he felt with Cho, it was warmer and different, he wanted to be with Laytah, to know if she was ok. He knew he was in love, and not the way he was with Cho. He felt that he had known Laytah for her whole life and that he could confide in anything with her and she would understand. School is starting in 1 more week, maybe he'll tell Ron and Hermione then.  
  
Harry felt a bit of heat on his chest, then remembered the locket. He pulled it out of his chest pocket. It was glowing a bit red. He opened to see Laytah a bit frustrated making lunch, at least she was ok.  
  
Harry Wondered why she hadn't tolled him she knew about everything in the first place. There was something that didn't make sense.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you're going back to school on Sunday?" said Laytah on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Ya, so I really want to see you again before I go."  
  
"We could go to the movies?"  
  
"Sure, I don't know which one though a lot came out."  
  
"Oh! I really want to see that new Horror movie, Hell Marry. It's supposed to be really good and gruesome, I love horror!"  
  
"Sure, I don't have any objections. So Friday then?"  
  
"Ya, we can take my bike. It seats two."  
  
"Bike?"  
  
"My motorcycle. It's a Harley Davidson, got it cheap too."  
  
"Um..Ok."  
  
"I'll be over at your house round 5 then. Ta!"  
  
"Ok.. Bye." and Harry hung up the phone. He had never been on a motorcycle before, and he was a bit scared, but he trusted Laytah.  
  
A/N: I would just like to take a moment here to tell you I really didn't want this story to turn out like this, but it did, and I suck, and I'm not a good writer! You don't Have to continue, tell me it's bad, cuz it's terrible. I just wanted a sweet little fic with Harry Falling in love, but instead it's this crewed up shite! On with the story if you wish.  
  
Harry heard the rumble of the Harley down the street and went to the door, but Vernon got there first.  
  
"Where are you going again? What is with you boy, you have no friends here!"  
  
"I'm going out! I thought you might like not having me around for a while, maybe I won't come back!" Harry spat at Vernon.  
  
There was a knock at the door, it was Laytah. Vernon opened the door.  
  
"It's you!" he shouted.  
  
"It's me!" she said back sarcastically. "Come on Harry."  
  
"Oh no, no, no. You are going no where with this boy! You both are a disgrace! Your mother was a whore and your father was a coward! You are both the same!" he spat at her.  
  
"My mother. You know nothing of me! Come on Harry, we're going to be late!" she grabbed his hand and yanked him out the door. Before Vernon could say anymore Harry slammed the door on his face.  
  
Laytah was silent. She handed Harry a helmet and they both got on. Harry decided not to say anything until they had gotten to the movies.  
  
The warm summer air felt good against his face and arms and he held around Laytah's slender body.  
  
They dismounted the bike and went into the theater to get their seats. The movie didn't start for another 10 minutes and there was only two other people in the theater so Harry asked.  
  
"What did Vernon say? It's ok if you don't want to answer."  
  
"no, I'll tell you. My dad killed himself when I was 12, just after you left. I didn't know why, we were all happy, but we eventually found out he had been cheating on my mom for a year. After that, my mom became an alcoholic and she got addicted to drugs. She's in re-hab. I live with foster parents that I hate. Their slobs and drunks." She said quite bluntly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's ok; I don't expect any sympathy from you. I love my mom and dad, but they didn't love me."  
  
Harry turned her face towards his so that he could look at her. Although she showed no signs of sadness he could see it in her eyes.  
  
"That's not right, of course I should care." Laytah leant her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't want sympathy though. I want reassurance that someone actually loves me, that I'm not just a waste of oxygen."  
  
"I love you." said Harry. He hadn't said it yet, but he knew he did, he loved her a lot. He kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"I truly love you Laytah Mirone, you aren't a waste of oxygen." Laytah looked up at him and he kissed her gently. "I just love you." 


	3. But We Must Part

A/N: Ok, it really sucks, and I don't know why I'm still writing, tell me to stop if it sucks that much cuz I don't seem to be getting any reviews. On with another crapily stupid chapter filled with kisses and hugs -_-;  
  
Harry put his hands through Laytah silky purple hair and she put her hands on the nape of his neck. She smiled as he kissed her, Harry really loved her, he was the only one that loved her.  
  
The light is the theater dimmed around them and Laytah mumbled through Harry's lips.  
  
"Harry, the movie's going to start."  
  
"That's even better, more privacy." He said slyly kissing her cheek. She smiled.  
  
"I want to watch it though." she whines as he plants more kisses down her neck.  
  
"We can rent it when it comes out of video or something." He said as he lay his head on her chest to hear the rhythmic thumping of her heart, she smelt like peaches.  
  
He but her hands on his messy hair and kissed his head. He smelled like apples, green crisp apples.  
  
"Fine." He said reluctantly not wanting to leave Laytah's life force. He sat up and Laytah put her head on his shoulder. She held his hand and put it on her heart so that he could feel her heart beating. During the movie she would play with his finger and clasp his hand at the scary parts. She would trace all the lines on the palm of his hand as if to memories him off by heart.  
  
After the movie they went to the café and talked. They talked about everything, themselves, school, what they liked and didn't like. Harry tolled her about Ron and Hermione, and she tolled him about the inflictive school she went to. At around 9 they went back to her house.  
  
"I want to show you something" she said and he took his hand and led his through the back of her house. They followed a path at the forest to an abandoned railway. On the other side of the abandoned and vegetated tracks was a bit of trees and then a creek and then continued the forest.  
  
"I love this place; it's so peaceful and magical. Harry could hear the running creek and the soft brush of trees.  
  
"I would run away here when my mom would get too out of it, or when the foster care got to drunk." They lied down on the grass and looked up at the stars. Harry remembered Firenze's (sp?) divination classes. They were like this, but he felt better being here with Laytah.  
  
Laytah put and arm around Harry. "I wish you didn't have to leave, how will I be able to contact you? I don't have an owl." She said smuggling he head onto this chest.  
  
"I know!" he dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out the locket.  
  
"Oh, no Harry, I can't, it's your mothers!" she said sitting up. Harry put his hands around her heck and attacked the necklace.  
  
"I don't need it, it's meant for you. Now you'll know if I'm ok at all times."  
  
Laytah turned around and gave him a big hug. He put her hand in her dress pocket and pulled out a chain with a solid silver ring on it. It had strange engraving on it that shone blue in the moonlight.  
  
"I got this for you." She handed him the chain. "It says 'My love is everlasting as a circlet'." Harry put it around his neck. The lied back down on the cool grass.  
  
Laytah took off his glasses so that she could look right at his beautiful green eyes. She smiled and kissed him, and the stayed like that, not wanting to let this moment end, not wanting to remember he had to leave in a day.  
  
So they lay in the peaceful tranquility of the night embraced in each others arms, not wanting to let go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry finished the last of his packing and double checked he had everything he needed before he went to bed. It was only 9 but he had stayed up until 2AM with Laytah the night before, and he got up early to start packing. He held the ring she had given him in his hand on his chest and he laid down on his bed. He missed her already, and he hadn't even gotten to Hogwarts. He drifted off into sleep.  
  
TAP, TAP, TAP!  
  
Harry Opened his eyes. He could make out 3:30AM on his clock.  
  
TAP, TAP, TAP!  
  
He looked over to Hedwig's cage. She was awake hooting slightly and the he looked at the window. Laytah was tapping on his window. He got out of bed and opened the window to let her in.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily. She climbed through the window and got up.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you it just that..." she went up to him and started kissing him.  
  
"Ya me too," he said between kisses.  
  
She looked at him. "Harry your going to be gone for so long. I know we're young but."  
  
"It's ok, as long as you are ready." he said looking at her.  
  
"I'll be fine, I've been on the pill." And that was the queue. She kissed him fiercely and she began to take off his night shirt to reveal his muscular stomach. Harry lifted her shirt off to reveal her slender waist and she wasn't wearing a bra.  
  
A/N: I'll stop now cuz I'll get in trouble. I don't write NC-17 stuff, and I don't know if I ever will, but you can probably guess where this is going. If I ever write more to this section, I'll inform those who wish it, now, on with the rest.  
  
Harry woke up at 9 and looked over at the Angelique Laytah lying beside him. What a night, he hoped the Dursley's hadn't herd them. He would probably have a nap on the train to Hogwarts since he didn't get to much sleep the past 2 nights. He wish he didn't have to leave her, she was so beautiful.  
  
Laytah fluttered her eyes open. "Oh, you have to go soon. Who is taking you down to the London station?" she asked turning over to her stomach.  
  
"Oh, shit, I don't know if I asked the Dursley's to drive me. You know this is your fault." He said looking at Laytah as the got dressed.  
  
"Yes I know, and I'll fix it. I can take you. Not on my bike of course, but I do have a car."  
  
"Thanks. I guess I'll just tell them that A ministry worker is coming to get me. They'll be scared and won't want to check. You better get going, if they catch you in here, we're both dead." He said. She put her clothes on and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and snuck out the window, just in time before the Dursley's came in.  
  
"Who you talking to boy?" said Vernon.  
  
"Oh, no one, just myself." said Harry putting his socks on.  
  
"I hope you know I'm not taking you to the dammed station, you better have get going if you're going to walk." Said Vernon and Dudley laughed behind him.  
  
"Oh no, the Ministry is coming to pick me up. High security for me, you better not get in their way." said Harry closing his trunk.  
  
"Oh ok.." Vernon sounded a bit taken a back.  
  
Harry went downstairs to grab a bite to eat before going back to bring his trunk down and Hedwig.  
  
At 9:45 he heard a honk outside and he opened the door. Laytah was dressed up in a big hat and sunglasses so you couldn't really see her face. She was wearing a long black cape that made her look like a floating curtain.  
  
He picked up one end of the trunk and helped Harry bring it over to her car. She drove a new BMW Austin Mini and wondered where she had gotten all the money for this and a Harley.  
  
Harry placed Hedwig's cage in the back seat and he got in the passengers. Laytah got in the drivers seat and took off her hat and glasses before waving a goodbye to the Dursley's who were infuriated seeing her with Harry again. She stepped on the gas and they were off, both laughing at their deception.  
  
They arrived at the station at 10:30 and loaded everything onto a trolley. They reached the barrier and Harry remembered that Laytah wasn't from his world, he wondered if she could even get through, but then remembered Hermione's parents, so they walked through at a quick pace to reveal the bright red engine of the Hogwarts express.  
  
Laytah stared in awe. She had never see anything like this. Wizard and witches saying goodbye to their families, seeing the frightened 1st years get on the train. Harry looked around to see if he could see anyone he knew.  
  
One of the helpers took Harry's trolley and wheeled it away to the storage compartment. Laytah held onto Harry's hand tightly. She wasn't wearing the cape anymore and she looked a bit out of place in her white shirt and long grey skirt.  
  
It was Hermione who spotted him first. "Harry! There he is Ron, Harry, over here!" she yelled waving at him.  
  
They walked over to where all their mates were, Seamus, Dean with Ginny by his side, Neville, Hermione and a fuming Ron.  
  
"Hello everyone how was your summer?" he said. He felt Laytah tighten her grip. He knew she was nervous meeting his friends for the first time.  
  
"Hey, who's this?" said Neville.  
  
"Oh, her? Well this is my, well, girlfriend, Laytah Mirone." said Harry.  
  
"Nice to meet you." she said politely.  
  
"What! Girlfriend? No way!" said Ron coming out of his glare at Dean.  
  
"Nice to meet you Laytah. My name is Neville Longbottom." He held out a hand and she shook it with a smile.  
  
"So she's a muggle then?" asked Ron putting out his hand to shake. "Ron Weasley." He said.  
  
"Ah, Harry's tolled me much about you, and you must be Hermione." She said putting her hand out to shake, but Hermione didn't shake it.  
  
"Um, I'll be right back, I think my mums calling." She said and walked away.  
  
"Hum, what's up with Hermione?" said Ginny.  
  
Hermione walked away feeling the tear welling up in her eyes. She was going to tell Harry about how she felt about him, but now.He had a girlfriend! She had prevented Cho and him from getting very far, but she couldn't have done anything during the summer! They could be in a great relationship, even have. She didn't want to think of that, Harry wouldn't do that, but she felt it in her heart.  
  
"So Laytah, you know all bout our guy Harry here?" said Seamus in his Irish accent.  
  
"Oh yes, famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, tormented by Voldem. Yes, and now owned by me." She said jokingly remembering Voldemorts name was forbidden.  
  
"Oh, you wish, then I wouldn't have to leave your side, but I must go, unfortunately." He said to her smiling.  
  
"Aw, you look so cute together! Dean, why can't you be like that with me?" said Ginny playfully.  
  
"Eh! Don't you do nothing to my sister!" said Ron protectively.  
  
"Oh Ron, you can't do this every time! You need to get a girlfriend too. How about Parvati Patil, or Violetta what's her face." said Ginny.  
  
They all laughed at Ron and Ginny's quarrel and then they heard the clock chime 11. Harry gave Laytah a long kiss goodbye, before hopping on the train with everyone else. "Love you!"  
  
"Love you to! Don't forget to write to me!" she said as the train pulled away from the station. Harry watched her get farther and farther away until he could see her no longer.  
  
Harry sat down in a compartment with everyone else.  
  
"So Harry, how far have you gotten?" said Dean as he sat down.  
  
"Dean!" said Ginny hitting him.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Harry a bit puzzled.  
  
"You know, under the shirt, even farther." said Seamus.  
  
"You guys, I don't think you should ask him that sort of thing, its personal." said Neville.  
  
"I'm not telling!" said Harry.  
  
"So you've gone under the shirt haven't you." said Dean.  
  
"What! I didn't say.."  
  
"Even farther, you don't mean! Yes, you have! I definitely thought I would get laid before you Potter." said Dean slyly.  
  
"Way to go Harry!" said Ron.  
  
"Hey I didn't say anything bout that!" said Harry frustrated, he didn't want his personal life revealed to the world.  
  
"Hey you just admitted it!" said Seamus.  
  
"What, No!"  
  
"Haha, it's ok Harry, we won't tell. many people." said Dean. Harry went over to tackle him. "Just joking! Haha, we'll keep it safe." He said between laughs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(At Voldemort's hideout)  
  
"Harmond, give me a status report!" yelled Voldemort.  
  
"Well, my Lord, Potter and the girl have.well.they...how can I say." said the Death Eater.  
  
"Spit it out man!" said Voldemort.  
  
"They've gotten close, very close. Intimate, they. THEY SLEPT TOGETHER!" he said finaly.  
  
"WHAT!!!!"  
  
Harry felt a slight prick on his scar but ignored it like he usually did.  
  
A/N: Sucked right? -_-; 


End file.
